The present invention relates to a method for the production of a spindle nut of a spherical thread drive mechanism.
From DE 31 00 349 C2, for example, a spherical thread drive mechanism of a spherical roll spindle and one of these encompassing bearing nuts under formation of an annular gap have been known, which have screw-shaped circular recessed tracks of the same slope facing one another. The threads of the tracks are separated from one another by means of corresponding screw-shaped circular raised shoulders. The tracks form spherical tracks that extend over an angle of circumference of approximately 360°, whereby bearing balls run in these spherical tracks. Each spherical track has an approximately S-shaped deflecting position, at which the balls are deflected out of one thread of the track into the adjacent thread. The spindle nut has an interruption in the shoulder at the deflecting position and a deflecting recess. The deflecting recess is necessary so that the balls can be raised over the corresponding shoulder of the spindle. The deflecting recesses are directly formed in the nut in an advantageous manner, such that these can be formed completely closed all around. The incorporation of the deflecting recesses can take place after the hardening of the spindle nut, for example, electrolytically or by means of electrical discharge machining.
This production of the deflecting recesses is very expensive for large runs of a series.